Leo Returns
by fictionhashijackedmymind
Summary: Leo goes back to Calypso after the giant war. First Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

** Leo POV **

From now on, I hate water. It's all I've been able to see for days. As I tinker with Festus' control disk, I really start to get mad. How can we not be there yet? It's been a week! I angrily yank my grease covered hands through my hair, slicking the curls out of my face.

"Alright bud, you're all fixed up," I say, "Let's try not to die for the rest of the trip though." Festus creaks in response, saying something not to flattering. "Well alright then. Next time I won't build you a new body." I mutter. I lay down on his back to finally get some sleep.

I wake up to Mr. Happy the Dragon creaking in my ear. "Alright, I'm up," I yell, rubbing my eyes, "What do you want?" He creaks. "An island? What island?" I ask. Another creak. "Our destination?" We're finally here! One-thousand thoughts are running through my mind at once, but only one sticks. I get to see her again. I did it.

**Calypso POV**

I silently pull up weeds on the beach, letting tears stream down my face for the third time today. I feel weak, useless. I force myself up, and shakily walk to the waters' edge. Once there, I stare at my feet, watching them sink into the sand as water runs over them, occasionally seeing tears drip into the water.

I choke on a sob. He promised he would come back. He promised. It's been a year, although I know time is different here, I can't help crying. He could be dead for all I know. Leo. I sink down to my knees, letting the clear blue water soak my legs and skirt. Haven't I endured enough? Having my heart broken over and over again…

I look at the horizon, tears still rolling down my face, and I say one word, "Please."

As I sit on the beach, I see a speck on the horizon. No, it's just me hallucinating. I've been crying to much. Wait, why is it getting closer? "Zeus! Please stop! I can't take it anymore," I sob, "Please, no more heroes." I stand up and walk to the tree line, my feet digging into the sand.

It takes awhile, and by the time I get there, my head is aching from all the crying. Right when I'm about to go into the forest, I hear, "Hey Sunshine! Where ya goin, I just got here!"

**So, what did you think? Please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo POV **

Once close to the beach, I see Calypso staggering toward the tree line. I steer Festus and land him as quietly as possible. She doesn't seem to notice. I yell, "Where ya goin Sunshine? I just got here!"

She whirls around and I grin stupidly as I slide off Festus into the sand. Great. Sand + Boots = uncomfortable feet. I push the button on Festus leg, and he shuts off, his ruby eyes losing their glow. As I turn back to Calypso, I see her running with new found energy toward me.

I take a step forward, and open my arms for her as she throws her arms around my neck. I pull her trembling body as close to mine as possible. Honestly, I'm not surprised by this greeting. After three months of convincing Zeus to let her go (It took a lot of screaming and Jason persuading) I've grown three inches taller, making Calypso's head reach my shoulders.

I pick her up and swing her around (Yes, I've gotten stronger and more muscular too). Once her feet are back on the ground, she kisses me and says, "You came back, you actually came back." She giggles, "I'm totally not excited to see"- I kissed her again, holding her feet off the ground, her body as close to mine as possible.

"I so hate seeing you on my island again." she says, giggling. I grin and hold her closer, if that's even possible.

"Yeah, I can see that," I smirk, already regretting my decision, "but you can punish me with a few more kisses." With that, I crash my lips against hers, reveling in the feeling of her body against mine. After six months without her, let's just say I've been a wreck. I pull away, due to lack of air, and as I look into her amber eyes, I see just one emotion:

Love.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo POV**

After an hour of introducing Festus to Calypso, and Calypso to technology, I say, "Okay, we should go get your things. You can bring as much as you-"

"What do you mean go get my things?" she asks, "I still can't leave. Where are we gonna go, ten yards?"

"Ah, but you underestimate me Sunshine. After we defeated Gaea, we were all given one wish. I asked for you to be set free. It took awhile for me and the rest of the Seven to persuade Zeus, but it happened." I say, grinning, "You can leave Cal, I'm taking you with me."

**Calypso POV**

_I can leave? _I stand there, unable to wrap my head around this, let alone form words!

"Um, earth to Calypso! You still in there?" Leo asks me, concerned.

I can't speak, all I can do is pull his face down to mine, pressing my lips to his. I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he deepens the kiss. We pull away due to lack of air, and Leo leans down to place a soft kiss to my neck, before releasing me.

"C'mon Cal, let's get you packed up." he says. I grab his hand and smile as he leads me to my cave.

**Leo POV**

After three hours of packing, I finally get Festus to stop complaining as I store Calypso's stuff in my room. We're ready to go. I gently pick Calypso up, and set her on top of Festus back, letting my hands linger on her waist. _I found her._

I still can't get that thought out of my head. _I found her._

As I climb onto Festus Calypso asks, "Where are we going?"

"Well," I laugh nervously, "I kind of left my friends stranded on a ship in the middle of the ocean, so for now, we're going to the middle of the ocean."

"Leo! You just left them!"

"I had to come get you, now hold on tight."

"I could have-"she never finishes that sentence, for Festus takes off and her arms fly around my waist. I smile as my hair blows in the wind, and I can feel Calypso's arms get tighter as we climb higher.

I frown. "You okay Cal?" I ask. She nods slightly in return, her hair tickling the back of my neck as we fly.

I frown again. "You don't like heights, do you?" She shakes her head. "Aw, you should have said something! Here, we'll go into my room."

Calypso slowly unwraps her arms and slips through the trapdoor I just opened on Festus back. I follow.

**Calypso POV**

When Leo gets down, he takes my hands, rubbing soothing circles over my knuckles. "Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod, and he gently lets go of my hands cupping my face in his hands. He smiles as he leans down to kiss me. When his lips meet mine, it's as if I have new energy. All my fear melts away as I close my eyes, tangling my hands in his dark curls.

I feel his arms wrap around my waist, and he pulls me against him as he deepens the kiss. He pulls away, but then he attacks my neck with his mouth. I hold in a groan as his lips suck on the sweet spot where my shoulder meets my neck. I pull his face back up to mine and kiss him again, this time with more passion than ever. I run my hands over his arms, admiring the muscles that have grown there.

Leo pulls away and says, "Feel better?"

"Much." I say, panting a little from our kiss.

Then, we hear Festus say something and a picture appears on a screen to our left.

"OK!" Leo yells. He looks at me and says, "Well Cal, time to meet my friends."

**Good? Not good? I've never wrote about people kissing, so please let me know if I did that okay. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo POV**

It was chaotic once we landed. Piper was screaming profanities at me, while Jason held her back so she didn't murder me. Frank and Hazel didn't know what to do, and Annabeth and Percy were staring wide-eyed at Calypso.

"Leo!" Piper yelled, struggling to get out of Jason's grasp, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Nice to see you're alive to Pipes! I missed you!" I say, gripping Calypso's hand a little tighter.

Jason was looking at me, exasperated, as if saying, _Why did you have to piss my girlfriend off?_ I just shook my head and waited silently for Piper to stop yelling at me.

"So, how have you all been?" I ask.

"Wonderful Leo. Now mind explaining?" Hazel says, gesturing to Calypso.

"Sure! Well, when Khione blasted me off the ship that one day, I landed on Ogygia and fell in love." Calypso squeezes my hand and smiles at that comment. "I swore on the River Styx I'd get back to her, so I used my one gift from the gods to get her back."

I finish and everyone except Annabeth and Percy look dumbfounded. I clear my throat and say, "Guys, meet Calypso. Cal, this is Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper –"

"Annabeth and Percy." Calypso finishes, shocking all of us except Percy. "Percy it's nice to see you again." She turns to Annabeth. "It's nice to meet you Annabeth. Percy spoke very highly of you." Then Calypso whispers something in her ear, I can't tell what, but Annabeth smiles afterwards.

"Ok." I say, successfully breaking the awkward silence, "Now that we're all introduced, Piper can you go get Calypso some new clothes and stuff?" I ask.

"Sure." she replies. "But I'm still gonna kill you later!" she says, giving me a menacing glare.

**Calypso POV**

After Leo introduces everyone, I go to Annabeth and see her squeeze Percy's hand a little bit tighter. She looks at me, protectively?

"It's nice to meet you Annabeth." I say. "Percy spoke very highly of you." This causes her to relax slightly, and look at Percy.

I lean in and whisper, "Don't worry, I love Leo, and it's obvious how much Percy loves you."

I pull away and she smiles kindly at me, sharp gray eyes twinkling.

"Ok." Leo says, obviously uncomfortable, "Now that we're all introduced, Piper can you go get Calypso some new clothes and stuff?" he asks.

"Sure." the girl with braided brown hair and multicolored eyes-Piper-says. "But I'm still gonna kill you later!" she adds, giving Leo a look that can cut through ice.

Annabeth takes my arm and leads me below deck as we follow Piper, with Hazel walking behind us.

**Hey, so sorry I haven't updated! I've been in Florida for the past week and a half. Thank you guys so much for all the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Calypso POV**

While Leo chats with his friends, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and I head below deck. I feel really awkward, with Piper gripping my elbow, my old crush's girlfriend, and a fourteen year old girl I don't even know leading me to places unknown. But I start to relax, because I know if Leo trusts them, then I should.

"Um, I'm Hazel by the way." the younger girl says.

"Calypso." I reply, smiling at her.

After this is said, we fall into another awkward silence as we walk farther below decks. Soon, Piper leads me into a room on the right side of the wall.

The interior is breathtaking. The walls are painted sapphire blue, and there's a bed in the middle of the room with teal sheets. Next to the bed is a white nightstand, with a teal lamp and a bronze knife resting on top of it. On the floor next to the nightstand is a teal chair, and three teal bean bags.

Above the room, there are a dozen white paper lanterns burning white fire which give the room an aura like the sky. The floor is black wood, and on the side of the bed opposite the nightstand is a white carpet with bunny slippers resting on top. On the wall nearest the carpet is a white dresser.

"This is amazing." I say, shocked.

"Thanks." Piper says, rubbing the back of her neck. "Leo let us design our own cabins."

As I walk into the room, Piper motions for me to sit on her bed, as she, Hazel, and Annabeth take the beanbags and chair.

Before Piper sits down, she goes to her dresser and takes out a pair of denim pants that I've seen Leo wear before. I think they were called jeans. Next, she takes out an orange shirt, and she sends me into the bathroom to change.

After I change into Piper's clothes, I thank her and take my place sitting on her bed.

Annabeth clears her throat. "So how did you and Leo meet?"

"Well," I start, "I was on my island when he came out of nowhere and landed on my table."

Piper snorts. "Sounds like Leo to me." We all giggle.

"I took care of him for about two days, and then he finally woke up. He was still hurt, but not as badly." I sigh. "I didn't want to fall in love again, so I did my best to push him away, to not love him, but I couldn't. I would continue to be a brat, and he would be so nice, trying to make me laugh at his corny jokes, and sometimes it would work. Then when I had officially fallen for him, he told me he was ready to leave. He was gone the next day, promising he'd come back."

I look up to see the girls all looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Then I continue:

"I'd fallen in love before, but not like that. After a man left, I never cried more than once. When Leo left, I cried everyday, and the only sanity I had was the hope that he would return. It had been six months, my time, and just when I had nearly lost all my hope, he came back."

When I look back at the girls, I see their eyes shining as they look at me. Piper gets up from her chair and pulls me into a tight embrace. I gladly wrap my arms around her in return.

"He's still just as obnoxious as he was before." I mumble. This causes all the girls to crack up.

"You know," Annabeth says through her laughter, "I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends."

**Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry, I haven't updated in forever! I hate to say it, but ****_Leo Returns_**** is almost over! I'm focusing more on some of my other fics that I haven't posted yet. Thank you for your patience!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Calypso POV**

It's been four years since Leo rescued me from my island, and three years since we opened our shop. Leo and I live in a nice apartment above our shop, and we're very happy.

Our shop, Leo and Calypso's auto repair, does more than just repair automobiles. Leo does anything mechanical, he builds stuff, and fixes stuff for anyone, including demigods. His other job includes repairing and building stuff for Stark Industries. He occasionally has to go to Stark Tower and work.

I, on the other hand, have my own garden where I sell herbs and other plants to anyone who needs it. Let's just say my garden would make Demeter jealous.

I wake up to Leo's arms wrapped around my waist, and his head resting on my stomach. Carefully removing myself from his arms, I tiptoe to the bathroom to shower.

Just before I get there, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, causing me to smile.

"Why'd you get up?" Leo asks, "You're warm."

"We open in an hour, and I need to shower."

"Not yet."

Leo spins me around and presses his lips to mine, holding me as close to him as possible. I wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his chocolate curls as he lifts me up into his arms. He presses me against the wall and starts to kiss my neck.

I unwillingly pull away and say, "I really need to shower. We open in an hour."

He pulls his lips off of my neck. "You're right, you stink." I scoff. "But so do I. I'll join you to, you know, save water."

I roll my eyes at him, but let him carry me into the bathroom.

**Leo POV**

After Calypso and I, um,_ showered_, we get to work downstairs. Once the workday is over, I plan on taking Calypso out to eat. We're going to a nice Greek restaurant on 23rd street.

Once there, I help her into her chair and we order. I'm really jumpy (well, more than usual) all throughout dinner, and the little black box in my pocket seems to weigh two tons.

When we finish eating I say, "Um, Calypso? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I drop down on one knee, open the box and ask, "Will you marry me?"

Calypso, with tears in her eyes, pulls me up and kisses me as the restaurant claps for us.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" I ask, smirking.

She just laughs and nods as I slip the ring on her finger. Once it's on, I pull Calypso in for another kiss. And let's just say that we didn't get much sleep that night.

**I loved writing this chapter, even though I did a sucky job. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Calypso POV**

"Today's the day!" Piper says. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course not! I'm just about to be married to the love of my life!" I reply.

"You're lucky. I was terrified when I married Jason." Piper replies, rubbing her now very swollen stomach. "I remember when Annabeth told me about what she said to Percy while she was having Bianca. It was hilarious! Mean, but hilarious."

"Hey, when you have to push a baby out of you, you'll be angry too." Annabeth says.

"You're done!" Hazel says.

I look in the mirror and see a beautiful bride. My hair is curled, and in a complicated updo held by pins. I have no idea how I'm going to take it out later. My makeup is flawless, but looks natural. I'm in a white silk dress that touches the floor. My shoulders are bare, with the necklace Leo gave me showed off by the sweetheart neckline on my dress.

"I—"

"You look beautiful!" Hazel squeals.

"Thank you so much." I say, still in awe. That's when there's a knock at the door. Hephaestus pokes his head through and says:

"It's time. Ready?"

Hephaestus is walking me down the aisle, since my dad is in Elysium at the moment. I guess he's the closest person I've ever had to a father.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply, "Just don't let me trip."

He chuckles and offers me his arm. I take it and walk down the hall behind the girls. Once we get there, we can see Frank, Jason, and Percy waiting for us. They smile when they see us, and take their wives (or girlfriend's, in Frank's position) hand.

"You girls look beautiful." Percy says, kissing Annabeth's hand as she blushes.

"Same with you guys." Piper replies, taking Jason's hand as his other one wraps protectively around her waist.

"Alright, well it's time for Calypso to get married." Hephaestus says. "Start walking boys."

They grin and line up, their orange ties complimenting the girl's red dresses nicely. Percy and Annabeth walk first, followed by Frank and Hazel, and then Jason and Piper.

Once Jason and Piper are a quarter of the way down the aisle, Hephaestus and I start walking. I look up to see Leo smiling stupidly at me, his hands fiddling with his orange bowtie. I giggle at the sight of him. His curly hair is mussed up, as usual, and he's wearing a black tux with, like I said, an orange bowtie.

When I reach the end of the aisle, Hephaestus kisses my cheek and Piper takes my orange, red, and yellow flowers. I turn to Leo, and I don't really remember what I say after that. I'm lost in his eyes as I repeat what Hera tells us to say. (I didn't want her to celebrate our wedding, but she is the goddess of marriage, so we had no choice).

Finally, after we've said our vows and put on each other's rings, I hear the words I've been waiting to hear.

"You may kiss the bride." Hera says. Leo wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck as he kisses me. We pull away, foreheads touching as the crowd claps. Leo pulls away and picks me up, rushing out of the auditorium to the limo waiting outside. We get in the limo, with people throwing rice at us.

We're on our way to the reception when Leo pulls me close and kisses me, saying, "I love you so much, Mrs. Valdez."

I can barely say "I love you too" before he crushes his lips to mine, pressing me into the wall of the limo. My hands tangle in his hair as his tongue slips into my mouth. His hands are wrapped around me, moving from my back, to my stomach, to my hips, to my face. I don't know where I want him more when the car suddenly stops.

Leo pulls away, smoothing down my hair and my dress saying, "We'll continue this later."

I smile as he opens the door for us, pulling me inside the Grande Ballroom for our reception.

**Leo POV**

When we enter the ballroom, I see all of our loved ones smiling at us over the tables and dance floor. This is going to be a fun party. I pull Calypso close as we head to the table where our bridesmaids and groomsmen are sitting. Calypso sits on my left, and Jason is on my right.

He claps me on the shoulder. "Congrats man."

"Yeah." Piper says. "You really are the super-sized MCshizzle now."

We all laugh at this, and Calypso just looks confused. We take our time eating the delicious food, and then head to the dance floor to, well, _dance._

Once on the floor, I pull Calypso close and say utter nonsense into her ear as we sway to the music. She smiles and lays her head on my chest, my hands around her waist.

After what seems like hours, I look over at the clock to see that its midnight. I look over at Jason and say, "Well, it's midnight, and Cinderella must leave the ball."

Jason just grins and nods at me, for Piper's sleeping on his shoulder. Calypso and I take the limo home, and don't sleep at all that night.

**This chapter was so much fun to write! Please let me know if I did a good job.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Calypso POV**

I shoot up in bed to a sharp pain in my abdomen. Gasping I say, "Leo wake up."

He sits up groggily and says, "What, what's goin' on?"

"The baby's coming."

Suddenly, he's wide awake and hurriedly packing a small bag for us. I almost laugh, but I'm cut off by another contraction. Leo notices and rushes out the bedroom door, bag over his shoulder.

"Leo!" I yell. "You need your wife to go to the hospital!"

"Right." he says, coming back and scooping me up bridal style in his arms. He rushes us to the car, sets me in the backseat, and starts to drive.

That was the longest drive of my life. Finally, we reach the hospital and Leo carries me inside the Emergency room.

"Help!" he yells. "My wife is in labor!"

A cluster of nurses rush forward with a gurney and Leo gently lifts me onto it. As they roll me through the hospital, Leo is by my side the whole time, uttering comforting words to me.

Five minutes later, I'm sitting in a hospital bed crushing the life out of Leo's hand as another contraction comes up. When it's over, I lay there panting while Leo stokes hair out of my face.

"How you doin?" Leo asks.

"Worse then I thought it was going to be." I reply, relaxing a little bit. Having Leo here is comforting.

The doctor walks in and says, "How you doing Mrs. Valdez, feel ok?"

"I've been better."

He chuckles, and then a panicked look crosses his face as he looks at the computer monitor. He picks up the phone and utters some words into it. He turns back to me and Leo with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Mr. Valdez, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? Why?" Leo says.

"Your wife must have surgery, if she doesn't your baby won't survive."

"I have to be with her though." Leo says as several nurses enter the room.

"I'm sorry sir, you must go." a nurse says, putting a hand on Leo's chest. I give Leo a worried look as he squeezes my hands one last time before he leaves the room.

"Alright folks, prep for surgery."

**Leo POV**

I stand in the waiting room pacing when I see the rest of the seven come into the hospital. I called them after I found out Calypso had to have surgery. Jason comes to me and makes me sit down next to him on the couch. Piper sits next to me, and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Where are the kids?" I ask.

"My mom is taking care of them." Piper says, just as Annabeth says the same thing.

I smile a little and put my head in my hands, trying to keep the tears in.

"Hey man, it's ok." Percy says. "Calypso will pull through, she's strong."

"I know, but if you were in my shoes, you'd be worried too."

Piper pulls me in for a hug, her braid tickling my face.

After five hours of waiting, with Percy drooling on Annabeth's lap, a nurse comes out and says:

"You can see your wife now Mr. Valdez." When we all stand up, she just shrugs and we follow her to Calypso's room.

Once the door opens, I rush to Calypso's side to see a little pink bundle in her arms.

"Hey." I say softly, kissing her fore head.

She just offers me the pink bundle in her arms, and I slowly take it from her. I look inside the blankets and see small amber eyes staring back at me. I laugh as the baby—_my_ baby – reaches her hand up to wrap around one of my chocolate curls.

I hear a chorus of awws come from the rest of the seven, and I hand my baby girl back to Calypso, saying, "What should we name her?"

She thinks about it, and then says, "How about Kiara Anne?"

"That's perfect." I say, and I kiss her forehead.

Hazel smiles and says, "Kiara Anne Valdez."

**Awwwwwww! I love this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiara POV**

It's finally happening. They've both been pretty sick for awhile, but I didn't ever think it would actually happen. My parents are dying.

My father, Leo, lays in bed on my left, his once Hispanic skin turning paler by the second. In the bed on my right, my mother lays with her long gray hair spilling over her pillow. We're in the Big House at Camp Half-Blood, and Chiron is outside the room, letting me say my goodbyes.

I remember in third grade when my brother was born, and I was in school. My dad came barreling into my classroom, picked me up, apologized to the teacher, and ran me out of the school. I had no clue what was going on. I remember getting to the hospital and waiting with Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth as we waited for my brother to be born.

I grimace a little at the memory. The Jacksons had passed into Elysium about three months ago. Gwen, Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank's daughter, had told me so. Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel had been here earlier to say goodbye, my aunt's eyes squeezing together from tears as Uncle Frank led her out.

I've been here for about an hour, keeping a silent vigil over my parents. My husband, Tristan Grace, is seated next to me, rubbing comforting circles on the back of my hand. It's the same thing I did a year ago, when his parents were the ones occupying these beds. The day that Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper passed were hardest for me, because they had been like second parents to me, even though I married their son.

My eyes well up with tears when my mother's amber eyes snap open to look at me. "Kiara?" she asks, rasping a little bit.

"Yes?" I ask, leaning forward to take her hands.

"How's your—" she's cut off by a fit of coughing, which arouses my father. Once she recovers, she continues, "How's your father?"

"I'm fine Sunshine." my father replies. I smile, I always loved his nickname for her.

My father looks at me, his brown eyes still twinkling mischievously even though he's on his deathbed. "Where's Mikey (my brother)?" he asks.

Mikey was always just like my dad, a hard worker, but still really weird most of the time. Right now, he's in Florida, keeping up with his job for Stark Industries. He always makes me feel better, telling a lame joke or something when I'm sad. I could use his quirky sense of humor right now.

"He's in Florida working." I reply.

My mom smiles and says, "Such a hard worker. So much like your father. How are our grandchildren?"

"They're good. Lauren just discovered she can fly, and she has Aunt Piper's charmspeak. Just like her father."

Dad laughs at this saying, "Double trouble." Tristan and I just laugh. It almost feels like we're just having a nice conversation, and neither of my parents are dying. "How's Simon?" Dad continues.

Tristan replies this time, saying, "Well, he almost burned our house down last week. He has inherited your fire powers Leo. He can also control the weather. Destructive little booger." We all laugh, and my parents both go into a fit of coughing.

They both turn their heads to look at each other, and mom stretches out her hand to grasp my fathers. They sigh contentedly once they feel each other's touch. I smile and try to blink tears back, Tristan still rubbing circles on my hand.

My mother, ever caring, notices and says, "It's ok Kiara. We'll see you someday. It's our time."

I start to cry, as my parent's eyes close, their hands still clasped together as they pass into the next life. Tristan pulls me into his chest, his kaleidoscope eyes comforting as I sob. Chiron walks in with two blankets. I pull away from Tristan long enough to see him cover my parent's bodies with the blankets, leaving their fingers entertwined over the small space between the beds.

We held the service that night, and they were buried in the cemetery behind the Big House. Only one shroud was burned for them at the fire, to symbolize the love that connected them until the end.

**Leo POV**

The next time I wake up, the first thing I notice is that I'm eighteen years old again. The next thing I notice is that I have no idea where Calypso is. I jump up and search for twenty minutes until I see her.

Her long hair is auburn again, and her amber eyes sparkling with new life. We are both wearing white, and when she turns to look at me, her beautiful face breaks out in a smile.

I run to her and wrap my arms around her, spinning her around. She just laughs, and when I set her back down, she kisses me with the same passion we felt when we were younger. I chuckle and pull her closer before we hear a voice behind us saying:

"Congratulations Leo Valdez and Calypso Valdez. You have made it into Elysium. Lord Hades is very pleased to welcome both of you, especially you Calypso. He thinks Lord Zeus was cheating him when he made you immortal."

"Um… thank you?" Calypso says.

"Elysium is to your right." the voice finishes.

Calypso and I walk for about five minutes when we see the great gates to Elysium. They open up as we approach, and we can see the faces of Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason smiling at us through the opening gates. I turn to Calypso and kiss her one last time before I take her hand and we walk into endless life together.

**And, that's the end of this story! Thank you all so much for supporting me throughout this story! I'm probably going to be starting a Jiper story this summer, so let me know what you guys think about that. Thank you!**


End file.
